


The Showdown

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: Agencyverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to The Agency. Kris and Tao have an encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showdown

 The mental list was up and running:   _Baekhyun was in the apartment, Chen was awaiting a call from Rocky, someone was going to get a message to Suho for him…_

Kris was fairly infamous for not going out into the field himself, but then, he thought, he got enough exercise just running around after the people he worked with.  This was a special case, however.  There was no way he was going to trust any of the others – not even Baekhyun, not when his head was wrapped around Yixing so far Kris was surprised he could see where he was going most of the time. 

He was in the alley behind the building he suspected was actually the Agency in disguise.  All of the signs and posters on the walls and in the windows declared that it was an advertising company undergoing renovations, but the curious thing was he’d never seen workers going in or out, the walls never moved, nothing ever changed.  He’d been watching it for nearly a week now, and the girl at the desk was there twelve hours a day, relieved by a young man when her shift was over. 

Later, he realised he’d never even heard the guy creeping up behind him, but suddenly there was someone there, a quicksilver blur in the evening light.  The mystery attacker was obviously trying to subdue him, a quality that appealed to Kris on one level.  On another, it was a bad idea for him to get anywhere near Kris, who had spent most of his life training in different styles of martial arts. 

He knew immediately that his opponent was no novice, either.  Fists flew out and were blocked from both sides so quickly that not even Kris could keep them in his sight.

“Who are you?”

Kris debated on replying with something cheesy, but as he hooked one leg around the other man’s ankle and tripped him up against the wall, he decided to just go the honest, easy route.  “You can call me Kris,” he said.  His assailant struggled in his grip, but was much smaller and lacked Kris’s sheer muscular strength.  “You recognise me,” he asked, more amused than curious.  Had he caught himself an agent?

“Of course,” the smaller man said.  “Everyone recognises a piece of shit when they step in it.”

Kris slammed his forearm into the other man’s throat, drawing a choked noise from him.  “Want to say that again?”  He could feel the movement as the guy swallowed and tried to speak.  A passing car illuminated their faces with the headlights, and Kris was surprised to note the man was extraordinarily beautiful.  He was almost Baekhyun’s equal, and Baekhyun was the single most good-looking and attractive person he’d ever met. 

Even more surprising was the fact that the other man didn’t look afraid.  No, unless Kris was reading him entirely wrong, he looked…

“Tell me your name, and why I shouldn’t kill you here and now, Agent,” he said, loosening his hold.  The other man sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his throat with one hand.

“Do I look like an agent to you?”  He gestured to his chest, which Kris found puzzling.  “My name is Tao.  Sometimes I do favours for the Agency.”  He inhaled deeply.  “Favours can be bought, however,” he added.

“So can loyalty, but I still wouldn’t trust someone I paid farther than I could throw them,” Kris said. 

“I’m not offering loyalty.  I’m offering a trade.  You let me live now, and I’ll owe you a favour.”

Kris didn’t  _think_  the man would go back on his word.  But still, “It’s not my policy to let people owe me things,” Kris said, with finality.  “How about you pay it now.”

“How?”

Kris used the light of a nearby street lamp to take in his flushed face and dilated pupils.  He didn’t think he was wrong about this, either.  “Suck me.”  It was a risk, but one with so many rewards if it paid off. 

When released, Tao went to his knees willingly.  Kris smiled, catlike, unseen in the darkness.  Half-hard already from the idea and the thrum of energy left over after overpowering the beautiful man, Tao unzipped his trousers and pulled him out, curling delicate-boned yet calloused fingers around him and rubbing him to bring him to full arousal. 

As he brought Kris into his mouth, Kris found himself having to lean against the wall to keep himself upright.  The sudden suction and pressure in just the right place was spine-tingling.  Kris grunted involuntarily, and then sealed his mouth shut; it wasn’t like him to be noisy during sex.

Tao had no such compunction, humming happily as his tongue flicked out to taste the pre-come gathering at the tip.  Kris was breathing hard by the time Tao sucked him all the way down his throat, swallowing around the head to keep himself from choking.  Kris took control then, holding Tao’s hair with one hand while he fucked into the other man’s mouth.  Tao looked up at him with glassy eyes, letting himself be used and obviously enjoying it very much. 

Kris was almost disappointed when his orgasm snuck up and washed over him, finishing the encounter.  Tao swallowed, and licked his lips filthily when he was done before neatly helping Kris rearrange himself and his clothes. 

“Are we agr- _hkk_.”  Kris cut him off by wrapping one powerful hand around his dainty throat.  He judged his grip very carefully, and squeezed only hard enough to cut off most of his air.  Tao’s hands came up and clutched weakly at his wrist as Kris stepped further into his personal space. 

“One more thing,” Kris said, and pushed his free hand into the crook of Tao’s legs, unsurprised to find him hard in his pants.  Rubbing forcefully, he was rewarded when Tao went limp between his two hands, his hips thrusting helplessly into Kris’s hand even while his throat worked furiously to get a breath past the constriction of Kris’s fingers. 

Kris used two fingers to pull the zipper down on his loose jeans but left them buttoned and simply reached through the gap.  He found soft underwear beneath the denim and used it to his advantage, twisting his fingers until Tao’s hands tightened at his wrist. 

Practically lifting the smaller man by his throat against the wall, Kris jerked him off with quick, rough motions, controlling his air with the other hand – leaving him enough to stay conscious but not enough to breathe deeply.  When Tao’s body stiffened and arched, shuddering beneath him, Kris let him go, watching as his feet hit the ground and his legs crumpled from beneath him.  Tao looked up at him with a half-lidded, utterly spent expression.  Kris smiled at him.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he murmured, and left.  His body tingled in the aftermath and he was interested in finding out why agents would be identifiable by their chest or clothing. 


End file.
